Project Summary: Administrative Core The leadership of the Vanderbilt Pre-Cancer Atlas (PCA) Center builds on an existing multidisciplinary team that has been working together for over 15 years on the Vanderbilt GI Special Programs of Research Excellence (SPORE). We have also recruited additional team members from Johns Hopkins to round out expertise for the atlas construction. Each team member also has extensive experience in collaborative research efforts across multiple studies and multiple institutions. The Administrative Core will provide the primary scientific oversight for the Vanderbilt PCA activities. It will have primary management and oversight responsibility for all Pre-Cancer Atlas (PCA) activities, which include reviewing and regulating financial expenditures, creating and preparing necessary reports, internal and external communications, research coordination, and ensuring compliance with all federal regulations and reporting requirements (including NIH public access policy). Thus, the core directly supports all members and organizational components of the PCA. The Administrative Core will coordinate collaborations with NCI and the HTAN. Our team has extensive experience working within NCI-funded networks. As the funded HTAN centers are developed, there will be multiple opportunities to find shared aims and potential new collaborative projects in which the Vanderbilt PCA will enthusiastically participate and even lead. The Administrative Core will also ensure full compliance with the data and resource sharing plans agreed upon with NCI and the HTAN. This will be accomplished by working closely with the Data Analysis Unit to ensure that all relevant data and tools are transferred securely and in a timely manner to the DCC. During the initial development of HTAN, the Unit Co-Leads will work closely with DCC and HTAN centers in the development of SOPs and CDEs and metadata dictionaries to be collected within the Vanderbilt PCA Adenoma Center and across the network. Based on our past experience and present shared vision, we are fully committed to the success of the PCA Center and the common success of the HTAN.